Summer Heat
by luvfuruba2death
Summary: Esposito said, "If you don't like how things are going, change them." She watched him walk away and said to herself, Maybe I will. One-shot set after the second season finale.


This is my first ever Castle fanfiction and I'm so excited! This story has been running through my head for the last few weeks and I can't wait to actually get it written down. It takes place after the second season finale. I hope you enjoy my story and please, please review!

….

Summer Heat

Detective Kate Beckett was sitting at her desk staring over her now-cold cup of coffee when a familiar voice broke her from her daze.

"So how long has it been?"

She looked up and saw Esposito waiting for her answer. She stood and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on, Beckett. You know exactly what I mean. How long has it been since Castle walked out that door?" He asked as he pointed at the door leading out of the station.

Right away, Beckett's brain calculated the answer, _fourteen days and sixteen hours._ The truth was, she'd been counting the hours until he walked back through those doors. Actually, she thought (or hoped) that he would be back already, bored with his summer in the Hamptons and his companion. But she answered Esposito's question with, "How should I know? Actually, I'm glad he's gone. He was a distraction more than anything else. I can finally get some work done."

"Really? Because all I've seen you do for the last couple weeks is mope around this place like a lost puppy. Face it, you miss the guy," Esposito said.

Beckett removed the mask she'd been wearing for the smallest moment. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Esposito replied, "If you don't like how things are going, change them."

She watched him walk away and said to herself, _Maybe I will_ and took a sip of her coffee and immediately wished she hadn't.

…..

The next thing she knew, Beckett was driving to the Hamptons. _Why am I doing this?_ she kept asking herself. She knew the answer, she just didn't want to admit it to herself. When she asked the captain for some time off, he gladly gave it to her and said that he hoped she'd return herself again and to take as much time as she needed.

It wasn't long before she was at the door to Richard Castle's summer home, ringing the doorbell and waiting for him to answer. The door opened and there was Castle. He looked different to her, but she quickly realized it was because he wasn't wearing what he wore to the station everyday for the past year. She was used to seeing him in a dress shirt and jacket, but here he was in an ordinary navy blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Beckett, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprise in his voice.

She replied, "Castle, we need to talk. Can you walk down to the beach with me?"

"Uh, Gina's down there," he said.

"Gina, right," she had forgotten about Castle's ex-wife on the drive.

Castle saved her. "Do you want to come in?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied and headed inside.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause while they both waited for the other to speak. This was as far ahead as Beckett had thought. She was sure she would be able to just go off the cuff once she reached her destination, but now that she was here, she froze up. Finally, Castle broke the silence.

"Kate, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" he sounded so concerned.

Beckett gave up thinking and decided to just act. So she walked right up to him and kissed him. When she pulled away, Castle only looked confused and her brain came back online. She began to think that maybe it was all in her head and that he didn't feel the way about her that she thought he did. She began to apologize.

"Castle, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing here. I wasn't thinking," and she continued this way as she headed out the door, but she was stopped when he called her name. She turned to face him and searched his face for some type of an answer to what was going on. He touched her cheek and kissed her. This time, it was Beckett who was confused but she didn't dare break for fear the moment would be over. And it was such a perfect, beautiful moment.

Unfortunately, it had to end at some point and when it did, they heard the door open behind them. Instinctively, they separated to either side of the room as they saw Gina walk inside and then stop short.

"Detective Beckett, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Beckett faltered, "I was uh…I just…"

"She needed some help on a case," Castle interrupted.

"I see," Gina said, "And a simple phone call wouldn't have sufficed?"

"Well, you know…" Beckett started.

"There's no need to explain, I know what's going on here," Gina said.

"You do?" both Beckett and Castle asked.

"Of course, I'm not blind," she replied, "And I'm not angry. I see the way you two look at each other and I'm not going to stand in the way. I figured it was only a matter of time before you showed up," she said to Beckett. "Just promise me you'll make sure he gets his manuscript done."

"I promise," Beckett replied, in shock of the entire situation.

"Good," Gina said, "I'll just pack my things and get out of your way."

True to her word, Gina was gone in a matter of minutes. The remaining two parties moved to the dining room where they could talk more comfortably. They were still there when, once again, they heard the door open and a voice called, "Hello, is anyone here?"

Castle walked into the entry and saw Alexis. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Princeton," he said.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too, Dad," she replied.

"You know what I mean," he said as he gave his daughter a hug.

Alexis looked around and asked, "Where's Gina?"

"She left," Castle said.

"Why?" Alexis responded.

"Hi, Alexis," Beckett said as she turned the corner.

"Detective Beckett…But, what…" Alexis started.

"Rick, I'm going to walk down to the beach. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about," Beckett said as she headed outside.

"Okay, Kate," Castle replied.

Once she was out the door, Alexis said, "Oh, my gosh. When did that happen?"

"When did what happen?" Castle asked, thoroughly confused.

"Come on, Dad, I'm not stupid. She called you Rick, you called her Kate. You guys are finally together!" she replied.

"You got that from that little bit?" he asked, "You really are my daughter."

"Yes, and you're daughter wants to know if she's correct," Alexis pushed. She saw the look on her father's face and didn't wait for an answer, she just ran out the door.

"Alexis, what…" he wasn't quick enough; she was already gone and catching up to Beckett.

….

Beckett heard someone coming up behind her and turned around to see Alexis. She was yelling, "Kate!"

"Alexis?" she asked as the teenager ran into her and gave her a big hug.

"I can't believe it! It finally happened!" Alexis exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Beckett asked.

Alexis backed up a little bit and said simply, "You and my dad."

"Oh, that, yeah…" she replied.

"I want to know everything! Tell me how it happened," Alexis said.

Beckett put her arm around Alexis and told her everything as they walked back toward the house where Castle was waiting for them on the front steps.

"You're staying for the summer, aren't you Kate?" Alexis asked.

Beckett looked at Castle as he smiled and she answered, "Yeah, I'd like that."

The three of them walked inside so they could talk and catch up with one another. Alexis explained that Princeton was great but she was feeling guilty for ditching on the family tradition, especially when Martha was gone too. Plus, she missed her dad. So she decided to leave early and come out to the Hamptons.

…..

About a week later, Castle was hard at work, trying to write his new novel. Trying, but not getting very far. Because as he started typing, Beckett walked in and kept his attention away from his work using various aspects of her sexuality.

"I'm trying to work," he said, as she hovered over his shoulder.

"I know," she replied simply.

He sighed, "You're distracting me."

"Well," she said, "Now you know what it's like to be distracted at work."

"Oh, so this is payback?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"You know," he said, "You promised you'd make sure I get this done and it's very hard to do so with you here 'getting your revenge.'"

"Fine," she sighed, "Where's your credit card?"

"It's over there in my wallet," he said as he pointed to the dresser on which his wallet was setting, "Why?"

"I just thought that me and Alexis could do some shopping," she said, "You know, so you can get some work done."

Castle was once again absorbed in his work as he said, "Yeah, uh-huh."

Beckett walked out the door and yelled, "Alexis, you want to go shopping? I got your dad's credit card!"

It was just before the door closed that Castle realized the full extent of the situation and shouted, "Kate, don't…" but the sound of the door closing stopped the rest of the sentence from coming out.

….

Alexis and Beckett had just returned from their shopping adventure and closed the door behind them when Castle appeared, bolting down the stairs from his study. He looked at the bags that they had brought back and as trying to calculate the damage to his banking account as he said, "Looks like you two had a successful outing."

Alexis replied, "It was a lot of fun," and she kissed her father on the cheek as she headed upstairs and said over her shoulder, "Thanks, Kate."

Beckett said, "You're welcome, Alexis." Then, as she noticed the look on Castle's face, she told him, "Don't worry, we didn't go overboard or anything." She picked up one of the bags and headed into the kitchen as she said, "I bought some stuff to make dinner tonight."

As he followed her, Castle asked, "You can cook?"

She was putting things on the counter as she turned around and said, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"I can't wait to learn," he replied as he put his hands on the counter on either side of her and bent down to kiss her.

While they were preoccupied, they didn't notice Alexis coming into the kitchen until they heard the refrigerator door open and turned to see her, all three of them looking a little sheepish. She said, "I'm sorry. I was just getting some water."

Beckett broke away from Castle and said, "I was just about to make dinner."

"Looks like you were getting a head start on dessert," Alexis said under her breath.

Beckett laughed to herself as Castle became defensive and said, warningly, "Alexis…"

"I'm going, I'm going," she said as she ran back upstairs.

When Alexis was back upstairs, Beckett was still laughing a little as she said, "Maybe you should go upstairs too so I can cook."

Castle asked, "What am I supposed to do up there?"

"I don't know. Go talk to Alexis or keep working on your book," she replied.

"Fine," he said, exaggerating how hurt he felt, "I'll go work on my book."

"Good," she said, "Now go." And she pushed him toward the door.

A little bit later, Castle came down and stood behind Beckett as he asked, "Do you need any help?"

"I thought you were working on your book," she replied.

"Well, it seems I can't concentrate at all with you anywhere near me. You were gone all afternoon and page after page just flew from my fingertips. But having you down here, I can't even type a single letter. I guess you're more of a distraction than I thought," he said.

"You know what you can do about that?" she asked as she leaned toward him. She was close enough to kiss him when she whispered, "You can set the table."

Castle's expression fell and he simply turned and started setting the table. Beckett smiled to herself as she continued to work.

Soon, the meal was ready and the three of them sat at the table with their hands joined as Castle said grace. As he finished, he said, "Let's eat." He and Beckett had both let go of Alexis' hands, but not each other's.

Alexis noticed this and was about to say something when Beckett stopped her. "So, how's the book coming?" she asked Castle.

"Yeah, it's another Nikki Heat novel, isn't it?" Alexis joined in.

"Yes, it is," he replied, "It's called Summer Heat." He and Beckett exchanged a glance that ended in Beckett looking away, blushing.

"I suppose she'll be naked on the cover again," Beckett said once she recovered.

"But of course," Castle replied with an air of _I'm surprised you even needed to ask._

Dinner continued in nice conversation, the three of them thoroughly enjoying the time together. Alexis had never seen her dad this way and was really glad that he and Beckett had found each other. As Beckett was taking her dishes to the kitchen, she said, "Dad…"

"Yes," he responded, confused at her tone.

"You look happy," she said.

"I am," he replied simply.

…

Beckett and castle were lying in bed, her head on his chest, enjoying the quiet for a while. Suddenly, Beckett said what neither of them wanted to believe, "Tonight's our last night here. The summer's over. I'm going back to work tomorrow."

"My book is finished. I'll go back to being your shadow," he said.

At the mention of his book, Beckett asked, "Are you going to let me read it?"

"Maybe," was all he said.

She went back to the other topic, "So, how are we going to work together now?"

"Same as always," he said, "You tell me to stay in the car. Thankfully, I ignore you and save the day." She lightly punched him in the chest. He continued, "And there'll be a lot more of this." He turned his head to kiss her. When they pulled away, she snuggled in closer to him and they both closed their eyes to sleep.

…..

The next day, Beckett walked into the station and was greeted by Ryan, Esposito, and Ray. "Did you miss me, boys?" she asked.

"Ah, we did okay," Esposito said. Beckett glared at him and he corrected himself. "It was hell."

"That's better," she replied, smiling, "I brought you guys something."

Castle walked into the room and Esposito exclaimed, "Castle, how's it going, man?"

"It hasn't been the same without you," Ryan added.

Ray said, "Ain't that the truth."

"Well, I'm glad to be back," Castle replied.

Beckett looked offended, "Hey, how come I didn't get that kind of a welcome?"

"C'mon Beckett, you know we're right," Esposito replied.

"Alright, alright, everybody back to work," Ray said.

"Wait a minute," Ryan interrupted, "Are you two, uh…"

"Yeah, what's the deal?" Esposito asked.

"That," Beckett started, "Is none of your business."

"But does this answer your question?" Castle added quickly and turned to kiss Beckett as the entire station applauded.

Beckett pushed Castle away and hit him in the chest as she said, "Okay, now that that's clear, can we get back to work?"

It was late and, as always, Beckett was the last one in the station. She was sitting at her desk, staring at a pile of paperwork, thinking _Great, I've been gone all summer and I still have work to do._ She was about to get started when a cup of coffee and a stack of typed paper held together by binder rings appeared on her desk.

She looked up to see Castle, who said, "I won't wait up," as he headed out the door to go home for the night.

She looked at the first page of the pile and saw the words, "Summer Heat by Richard Castle: The sequel to the best-seller, Heat Wave."

…..

When Castle opened the door to his apartment, he was greeted by Alexis, who said, "Hi dad." Then when she saw he was alone, asked, "Where's Kate?"

"She's at the station," he replied.

"Still?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah," he said with a smile, "She's just finishing up some paperwork."

…

Beckett had picked up Castle's manuscript a few hours ago, ignoring her paperwork, and hadn't put it down since. She spent the first twenty minutes just reading the dedication over and over again.

_ To everyone who's ever served on the force. Without you, New York wouldn't be the same. And to the amazing KB, the strongest, most beautiful and passionate muse a writer could ask for._

Once she got past that, she was also completely absorbed in the story. She spent everyday with him, but it still fascinated her to be able to see herself through his eyes. Three hours after picking it up, she was coming to the end. She read…

_Detective Nikki Heat was sitting at her desk, staring over her now-cold cup of coffee when a familiar voice broke her from her daze._

"_Are you ready to go?" Rook asked._

_She glanced at the clock. It was late. She could finish her paperwork tomorrow. "Yeah, let's go," she replied as she pulled herself out of her chair. _

_They headed toward the elevator which took them to street level and out into the summer heat without a word passing between them. And walking in silence, each took the other's hand in theirs and started for home._

_THE END_

…

Finally! It is complete! It turned out a lot longer than I anticipated. I know the whole part with Gina is probably a little unbelievable, but I just wanted to get rid of her and I figured the whole "women's intuition" thing was a good enough way of doing so. The part with Alexis telling Castle that he looks happy is pretty much straight from Gilmore Girls and the part here Beckett asks how they're supposed to work together now is very much inspired by No Reservations. I just borrowed them. This is really different than a lot of things I've written before and I hope it went well in all of your opinions. I really do love reading your feedback, so please let me know what you think. Thank you so much for reading my first Castle fanfiction ever!


End file.
